It's a Zombie Nation
by JustXPretend
Summary: The world has become infected with Zombies. Jessica thought she was the only person left but discovers that 3 members of her favorite band are survivors also. My Chemical Romance.
1. Who's that?

This is the story of my life after the world died. In 2009 Scientist came up with a vaccine for the AIDS virus. Not a cure, but a preventative. It did prevent AIDS but it also created something else, something worse than AIDS. This vaccine, Monoxcillin, turned people into crazed cannibals. In other words…Zombies. I'm not a zombie, because I didn't trust this vaccine, and good thing I didn't. Now I travel alone, my entire family either had been vaccinated or bitten. I carry a bag of weapons with me at all times and kill any Zombies that cross my path. Each kill is a small victory but a loss as well.

I was in a grocery store in southern California, loading up on new supplies, when I heard a crash two isles over. I picked up my shotgun from the floor and tiptoed to the end of the isle. I looked to my left, from which the sound had come, and slowly and quietly began walking towards the isle. Another crash and a mans voice.

"Dude, be quiet or you'll attract zombies." said male 1

"Sorry, all this shit's in the way, and I'm clumsy" replied male 2

Two voices both still human. Others? I hadn't seen another real uninfected person in 6 months. Excited though I was, and even so I still quietly walked towards their voices, trying not to attract attention. They could be trigger happy, and that's never a good thing to encounter. I coughed to get their attention and both turned around guns pointed. My jaw dropped not only were they two uninfected humans. They were two uninfected humans who use to be famous. Two rocks stars whose music I loved, standing right in front of me. I stared at them and they stared back. Obviously I wasn't infected and obviously they weren't. A huge smile spread across my face and I almost wanted to cry.

"I…I can't believe this, two….real people. I'm so happy to see you!" I exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you to…I can't believe…we've met a girl." said male 1

"Yeah, this is great" male 2 agreed

"I'm Jessica" I muttered while holding out my hand.

"Frank Iero" said male 1 while shaking my hand.

"Mikey Way" 2 said after also shaking my hand.

"This is so insane…I love your music and….I literally cannot believe you're not zombies" I almost broke down. Not having someone to speak to over the past six months had been real bothersome. Sometimes I thought I was going crazy because I talked to myself just to hear a human voice.

"Is it just you guys?" I asked

Frank shook his head " No, Gerard's outside with his daughter guarding the jeep. He's the only other one."

I nodded and frowned, that means Ray had been bitten or vaccinated and probably their wives too. I bit my lip, thinking how sad it must be for them.

"Well I'm all by myself…just getting supplies before heading out to nowhere land." I nodded and grabbed a bottle of Dr. Pepper off the shelf. Not really something I needed but a small comfort in an otherwise uncomfortable world.

Mikey looked at Frank and then back to me.

"You're all alone? Uhm…would you like to come with us? I'm sure Gerard won't mind and one more person is always nice." he asked before looking at his shoes.

"Oh that would be great, I mean…if it's really O.K?" I was nervous that they'd change their mind, after all it's one extra person to worry over.

"Yeah it's ok. It's better than ok!" Frank exclaimed. For someone who lost their family in a zombie apocalypse that dude had some energy.

"Oh god thank you so so much, you have no idea how great it is to be with people, who aren't trying to eat my arm." I gave a small laugh and both of them smiled.

"So we're done "shopping" if you are….we can leave. Do you have a car or something?" Frank asked.

I shook my head. I had walked all across America, sometimes I had found a working car, but usually it was just me walking across highways and empty roads…except for the occasional zombie, I had been all alone.

"Well we have a jeep, which has been real great, cause walking is a pain." Mikey smiled and I let out a small laugh in return.

"Let's go!" Frank said before turning around and heading outside.

I followed, looking around, making sure their were no zombies. Mikey did the same and Frank just strolled along care free. We approached the jeep. Gerard was leaning against it holding a shot gun. I didn't see his kid. Maybe she was napping in the back seat.

"Whose that?" He called, looking at me.

"This is Jessica. Found her in the store. She's by herself, so we offered that she come with us." Mikey said while placing his gun in back of the jeep.

"Hi" I said, while looking him over.

I had always thought that Gerard Way, lead singer of My Chemical Romance, had a grand persona, and something about him said that he once did. But on this day, he just looked hot and offered his hand and I shook it.

"I guess it'll be nice to have a new face around, with new opinions, and all that." He said while glancing me over.

"Are we ready?" He asked the guys, both of which nodded.

"Alright well Bandit's asleep, so let's get moving before any zombies come and we start shooting."

Frank climbed into the driver's seat, Mikey got in next to him, Gerard picked up a sleeping Bandit and sat behind his brother. I climbed in last behind Frank and let out a sigh of relief.

Finally I wasn't alone.


	2. You smell

We had been driving for about 10 minutes, and no one had made any sort of noise. Maybe we were all to stunned to say anything. Mikey occasionally turned around to glance at me. Gerard was still staring and every once in a while frank looked at me in the rear view mirror. Finally it was too much, I let out a huge sigh.

"Geeze it's like you fellows ain't never seen a girl before." I muttered while rolling my eyes.

"Sorry…it's just totally weird. We weren't really expecting to meet anyone. So uhm where exactly did you come from and how the hell did you survive?" Mikey asked as he turned around in his seat

" I'm from Georgia", they all nodded, guess that southern twang of mine gave it away. " I never get vaccinated for anything because I believe you should let your body do it's own thing, plus I was always totally waiting for this to happen so I had like stored up a bunch of weapons for the future demise of the world. So where are we headed?" I asked while looking at the back of Frank's head assuming we actually had a destination and weren't just wasting gas.

"We have a house." Gerard muttered before turning to look out the window.

"No shit for real?" I asked looking at each of them in turn with a shocked look on my face.

Ever since the world ended millions of houses have been empty but I, being a paranoid freak, will not sleep in one. I try to sleep in high places, like trees. And just an FYI for any person who's reading this, trees make horrible beds unless you're a woodland critter and even then they probably still suck.

"Yeah, my uncle was a nut and built this huge house with metal doors and shatter-proof glass. He would have been completely safe from the infection, but he died of a heart attack like 5 years ago. So we stay there, it's pretty comfortable. We rarely leave, except to retrieve supplies and just to breathe good air. " Frank said

"Yeah it has everything you could possible want for any kind of invasion or any kind of disaster." Mikey agreed.

"Yep" Gerard said with little enthusiasm.

For a minute we were all quiet again and I just stared at Gerard. His hair was dirty and matted. His skin was pale and he had deep circles under his eyes. His clothes were shabby and unkempt. He looked ill, like a cancer patient without hope. Losing your wife would probably do that to anyone, but the others looked OK and they had been married. Maybe it was the fact that he was a single father in a word were happiness didn't really exist.

"Do you want to ask me something?" Gerard asked, totally pulling me back to reality.

"Uh no, I was just taking it all in…" I murmured before turning to stare out the window.

We turned left and then pulled right into a huge house. It was all metal and glass with a totally weird architectural design. It was amazing. Mikey got out of the car first, cautious . He pulled some bags out of the back along with his shotgun. Frank had already walked up the house and was unlocking the door. I don't know why anyone would lock their doors these days it's not like Zombies have the brain capacity to turn a doorknob. Gerard got out with Bandit careful not to wake her and followed Frank. I got out last and looked around. No sign of danger what so ever.

"Come on" Mikey waved a bag at me and I followed him inside.

It was so fucking cool. A house a real fucking house. It had everything a normal house did except it was totally Zombie proof and God knows what else proof. There was a living room, dining room, and kitchen. It was two floors and had a basement.

Frank led me to a bedroom.

"You can have this room. I'm across the hall. Mikeys to your left and Gerard is in the basement." He pointed to all the rooms. "The bathroom is right there by my room. You can take a shower if you like. No offense, but you kind of smell." he wrinkled his nose and then smiled at me.

"Uhm, I don't have any other clothes." I said looking down at my holey dirty smelly clothes.

"That's ok. You can probably fit some of Mikey's clothes till we can get you some more. Go ahead and get in the shower. I'll leave the clothes on the sink. Towels are in the closet." Frank said as he turned to go downstairs.

This was great, no better than great. This was fucking FANTASTIC! I could take a shower. A real shower, with clean clothes. I rushed into the bathroom and turned on the water. It actually got hot! I was in heaven. I stripped down and stepped inside and almost fainted of pure joy. I wasn't going to smell like death warmed over anymore. I heard the bathroom door open and then quickly close. I peeked out and just like he said, Frank had left me clean clothes on the sink. I laughed. I laughed so loud the guys down stairs probably thought I was crazy, and maybe I had gone a little insane, but who cared? I quickly finished washing and turned off the shower. I stepped out and grabbed a towel from the small linens closet. It was so soft. I pressed my face to it and moaned. God I missed pre-zombie days. I dried off and pulled on the clothes. The shirt was kind of tight but then again, Mikey didn't have a large chest like I did. I let out a giggle. The pants fit just fine. Frank had even included socks, but I didn't put them on.

I walked downstairs slowly, and coughed to get their attention.

"Well look at you, you actually look like a girl now instead of a dust bunny." Mikey grinned

"Hardy har har" I said sarcastically before sitting across from them. Gerard wasn't there. I don't think he liked my being there for some reason. I made a mental note to ask him what was up later.

"So….you probably haven't seen TV in like forever" Frank said and held up the remote.

My mouth fell open as I took it from him. TV…they had TV. I stared at the remote in my hand, and felt the clothes on my body, and for the first time in a really long time, I cried.


	3. The Beginning of the End

-Frank's POV-

She had started crying when I handed her the remote, which was bizarre. But then again she probably hadn't seen other people in months, and when we found her she looked so filthy and sad. She was crying tears of joy or relief or some other emotion, but not sadness, or perhaps it was sadness. A deep sorrow at having found 4 other people, when everyone one else was infected. I felt the same sorrow, but when I first saw her, I was the happiest man alive. Finding her meant that there could be others. It meant me and the guys weren't alone like we had thought. It also made me happy that she wasn't alone anymore either. She looked to be about 18 and I can't imagine having your entire life come to a standstill when your so young and have a whole life ahead of you.

"Are you ok?" Mikey asked and leaned over to hand her a tissue.

She nodded and slowly composed herself

"I'm just so…so…so I don't even know. Relieved, happy, nervous, and overwhelmed." She let it all out and then she laughed. Hard.

After a second I started laughing too. Mikey stared between us like we had lost our minds. Maybe we had.

-Mikey's POV-

They were laughing like maniacs, and I had no clue why. When we had found Jessica I was totally surprised. One, I wasn't expecting to find a girl. Two, she was an uninfected girl. Three, she seemed normal aside from the manic laughing, and crying thing. She was weird but weird was good most times. I laid back on the couch and thought about Gerard being very anti-social in the basement. It wouldn't be out of place for him to be that way before the infection, but now when there was literally NO ONE, and then suddenly there was someone, you'd think he'd be all into asking her questions. But, no, he was in the basement with Bandit, probably staring at the wall and thinking about god knows what.

"So uhm you guys ok now?" They stopped laughing and were staring at the ground like they had shared and awkward moment. Truth be told, it was awkward.

"Yea, sorry about all that. I'm just I don't know amazed kind of. It all just bubbled up." Jessica said as she looked over the remote.

"So what movie would you like to watch?" Frank asked as he leaned over and turned on the TV and DVD player.

"I'll watch anything, unless it's about Zombies. Seen enough of them in real life." She said as she sat back.

"I totally agree." I said as I selected the original Frankenstein.

Even if the world was overrun with actual monsters, I still loved this movie. I held it up for their approval and both of them nodded. I put it in and sat back on the couch next to Frank.

-Jessica's POV-

This was so amazing. I was going to watch a movie. Frankenstein, which happened to be an old favorite of mine. I had read the book shortly before the infection started and had loved it. Mary Shelley was a genius. She brought fear and compassion to her readers.

As I sat and watched the movie I would glance at Mikey and Frank, and think to myself what a lucky pack we all make. This was the beginning of the end.


	4. What do you want?

**-Gerard's POV-**

**It had been 3 weeks since we met up with Jessica and I had actually only seen her about 4 times. I mostly stayed in the basement with Bandit. Drawing or writing lyrics that would never be part of a song. Bandit played in her small play pen and made coos of joy. I smile at her and return to drawing, yet another picture of Lyn-Z as a super hero. There's a knock on my door and I look up. Mikey and Frank would have just come down, no knocking. **

"**Yea?" I call up.**

"**May I come down?" ask a very feminine voice**

**What the hell does she want?**

"**I guess." I mutter as I quickly try to cover my artwork. **

**I hear her open the door and walk down the stairs. She stops and leans against the wall just looking at me, not saying anything.**

"**May I help you with something?" I ask as I lean back from my desk.**

"**Not really. I just wanted to see how you were…I guess." She looked around. She was uncomfortable, but hey guess what, so was I.**

"**I'm good." I say as I turn my chair to face her. Seriously, what the hell could she possibly want?**

"**Mind if I sit?" she ask and then plops down on the bottom stair before I can say anything.**

"**So listen," she says as she stares at the ground "Mikey said you normally aren't so reclusive and I wanted to know if was because of me? Are you uncomfortable that I'm here? Cause it's not right for you not to feel secure in your own home. I can totally leave dude. I've lived alone out there for months and I would gladly do it again if you wanted me to." she finished as she looked up.**

**I thought about what she said for a moment. No, I was actually glad she had come. It made the guys happy. They had another person to talk to, another opinion, another sad face to see every morning. I wasn't uncomfortable with her presence, I just wasn't use to it.**

"**That's not it at all. I just I don't know, I'm not use to your being here yet, you know? I'm kind of like nervous around people I don't know." I said as a swung my chair back and forth.**

"**I can understand that." she nodded.**

**We sat in silence for a while. She was staring at Bandit. I turned around to discover my daughter sleeping. Like a little angel. I turned back to face Jessie ( as the guys now called her). I never actually looked at her before. Her hair was dark and down to the middle of her back. She had huge sad brown eyes. Her lips were delicately sad. She had a round face. She wasn't very tall, but she had a sense of strength about her. She was lean and fierce, and so very sad. I was sad too. I looked away. **

"**I like your drawings." she said as she stood up and looked around.**

**She only looked at the ones on the walls. She didn't touch or shift anything around. I liked that.**

"**Thanks" I muttered as I watched her walk around**

**It was like she was invading my privacy, but she wasn't.**

"**So I don't know much about you. Except you come from Georgia, you're 18, and you don't like eggs." I remembered that last part from a conversation she and Frank had one morning. **

**She smiled when I said that last part and then turned to face me.**

"**I couldn't say the same for you. I know that your name is Gerard, you're originally from New Jersey. You were the lead singer of my favorite band, and you smoke. You were married and you have a child. You like to draw and had a comic book. " she said as she sat down on the ground facing me.**

**Those are all typical things a fan would have known. We stared at each other a minute. I knew other things about her too, but she didn't know that I sometimes sat at the top of the stairs listening to their conversations. Her favorite color is green. She has way too many tattoos for and 18 year old. She likes jazz, and dislikes polka music. She misses Wes. That was one conversation I had closed my door on. When the guys brought up their wives and she brought up Wes. The talk of lost loved ones was too overbearing for me. I never thought about Lyn-Z unless I was drawing and even then I just focused one the drawing. Sitting here with Jessica, I noticed she reminded me of Lyn-Z. I turned away. She didn't look like her, she didn't speak like her, hell she didn't do anything like my wife, but there was something that made me think of Lyn-Z and I couldn't look at her anymore. Jessica sensed something was wrong. I heard her stand up. She put her hand on my shoulder and then she left. **

**-Jessica's POV-**

**I walked back up stairs. Frank was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.**

"**Hey" I said as I sat across from him.**

**He looked up, then at the basement door, and then at me.**

"**You spoke to Gerard." Not a question, but I nodded anyway.**

"**Did he say anything interesting about why he doesn't come hang out with us?" he asked as he looked back down at his book.**

"**Nope" I said. I never asked him why, but I had a feeling it all revolved around me.**

"**So what did he say." he asked as he turned the page.**

"**Not much." I said before getting up and heading for my bedroom.**

**I enjoyed Frank's company more than the other guys, but at the moment I needed to think, and thinking is best done in privacy. I closed my door behind me and lay down on my bed. Gerard was weird, and I liked weird. Weirdness is a puzzle and puzzles are fun. Frank was nice, and had tons of energy. Mikey was sincere. I was at a strange place on the road of my life. Broke down with no options ahead. I enjoyed all of their company. Well ,except Gerard, I hadn't really been in his company until today and it hadn't been so bad. I thought about how my life could possibly play out. All of the scenarios ended with me dying alone. I wondered if the guys had the same thoughts. I fell asleep while thinking about it all, and had the weirdest dream.**


	5. Alpha male

-Frank's POV-

After Jessie went up stairs, I went to visit Gerard. He was sitting on his bed staring at the wall. Bandit was asleep.

"Hey man. I said as I sat in his rolling chair across from him.

He looked up, his eyes weren't focused on me.

"What did you and the lady talk about?" I asked

He grunted.

"Dude are you ok?"

He nodded and then sighed,

"Does she ever remind you of your wife? Like not her looks or the way she acts but, I don't know. Never mind." he said as he looked away.

I thought about it for a minute. Every time I was with Jessica I had in fact compared her to my wife. They hadn't been anything alike. Except they were both women and they were, are, were beautiful. Did I really just think that? I shook my head, and noticed Gerard was staring at me.

"You get what I'm talking about don't you?" he asked.

I nodded "Maybe it's because she's a girl." I said before turning in the chair to face his desk. I looked over his recent drawings. Usually when I came down his desk was littered with pictures of his lost love. Today there was a new face. Her face.

I pointed to it. "This is good." I said.

He reached across me and covered it. He didn't want me to know that he was thinking about her. I didn't want him to know I thought about her either so I changed subjects.

"We need to go out soon. I'm sure Jess is tired of wearing Mikey's and my clothes. Hell I'm tired of my shirts being stretched out across the chest. We also need other things." I said as I stood up to go get Mikey.

"We don't all need to go do we? It can be like just me and you or just me and Jess…." he trailed off.

We had the same thought. I was thinking about it just being me and her. Maybe she shouldn't go at all now that I thought about. I went up stairs to get Mikey. Gerard followed.

We found Mikey watching a movie. He looked away from the screen when we came in. Probably surprised Gerard was out of the basement.

"What's up dudes?" He asked wile muting the TV.

"We need to go out again." I said as I sat across from him.

"Ok" he said while standing.

"Not…all of us need to go. Two would be ok." I muttered while picking at the fabric of the sofa. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Yea I could take Jessica with me." Gerard said.

Mikey stared at us like we had grown two heads.

"Uhm you could all 3 go and I'll watch Bandit." he said while sitting back down.

Gerard looked down at me and then decided it was ok. He nodded. It wasn't what I wanted, but good enough. I nodded and stood up.

"I'll just go wake Jessica up." I turned to leave.

"I can do it. You should go get the jeep ready." Gerard walked towards the stairs.

Mikey started laughing. We both turned to face him What the hell is his problem.

"What" we said in unison.

"Nothing, really it's just funny. You both like her." he laughed harder.

"I do not" we said again. That was annoying.

I turned to go to the jeep. I seriously think Mikey has lost his mind. I don't like her, she's just nice to be around. I don't like her I kept telling myself as I prepared the jeep.

-Gerard's POV-

I knocked lightly on her door, but got no response. I opened it a crack. She was laying across the bed asleep.

"Jessie" I called out to her.

She moved a little. I entered her room and closed the door behind me.

"Hey Jess" I shook her shoulder lightly. Her eyes opened.

She looked confused.

"Gerard? What are you doing here?" Her voice was soft.

"We're going out to get supplies, and thought you'd like some clothes of your own." I said.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. A yawn escaped her lips, and she nodded.

"Who all is going?" she asked.

"You, me, and Frank. Mikey is gonna watch Bandit." I said. I sat down next to her.

"Ok." She said. She stretched. I watched her and thought about what Mikey said. I shook my head. The idea of me liking someone I had never spent any time with was just ludicrous. Frank opened the door suddenly.

"Jeep is ready. Did you have a nice nap Jess." he smiled at her. Asshole.

She nodded and stood up.

"It'll be really great to have my own clothes." She said as she walked past us both and out the door. We stared at each other. Actually it was more of a glare….what the hell is going on?


	6. What more can a man take?

-Jessica's POV-

Waking up to Gerard standing over me had been weird. He'd never been in my room before or anywhere besides the kitchen and basement. I was excited about going out to get some new clothes. I felt bad about stretching the guys' clothes. I walked downstairs, Frank and Gerard followed. They seemed like they were angry or something. Mikey was in the Kitchen feeding Bandit.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he tried to get Bandit to eat something that looked utterly disgusting.

"Yes I did. Thanks. Is everything ready?" I turned to face Frank. He nodded and I headed for the door.

"You're not gonna bring your own gun?" Gerard asked as he picked up a shotgun.

"I figured you guys had already put the weapons in the jeep. That's what I meant by ready…." I said as I turned back around.

"I did already put the weapons in the jeep." Frank said as he strode past Gerard and opened the door.

"After you" he said as he held it open. I swore I heard someone grumble the word tiny bastard. I ignored it.

Gerard closed the door behind him and walked beside me to the jeep.

"I'm driving, so you can sit up front with me." He said as he opened the passenger side door.

"I thought I was driving" Frank said while shaking some keys.

"You always drive." Gerard snatched them from his hand. What the hell is up with these two?

"Hey how about I drive and both of you sit in the backseat and pout about whatever it is you're both angry about ok?" I took the keys from Gerard slid across the seat to the driver's side and started the vehicle.

For a second they both stared at the passenger seat. Gerard was closer and climbed in next to me. Frank slowly got in behind him and glared at his head. This was just too weird for me I turned to look at them both.

"What the hell is ya'lls problem?" I asked

"No problem"

"None at all."

They stared at their respective windows and didn't say another word. I put the jeep in drive and got on the main road. I had no idea where I was even going, guess choosing to drive was a bad idea on my part.

"Turn left" Frank said from the back seat

"Yeah, we'll head to that mall on Burbank Avenue. They should have plenty of stores with girly clothes." Gerard added.

"What makes you think I wear 'girly' clothes?" I asked

"I dunno…you are a girl." he replied.

"I actually usually wear clothes like the ones I've been borrowing from your brother and best friend." I said

"Right" Frank said from the back seat.

"Thanks for agreeing with me Frank" I smiled at him in the rearview.

"Well actually I mean turn right, but you're welcome." He laughed a little.

I turned and could actually see the mall up ahead. I pulled into and surveyed the area. One thing you should know about Zombies. They frequent areas they once loved. Old houses, malls, movie theaters, and other places of enjoyment. There were 5 in the parking lot and they all turned as the jeep idled. Gerard pulled out his gun and shot the closest in the head. I turned around in the seat and reached for a gun. Another shot, fired from Frank. I turned back around and shot a zombie in the shoulder. It fell, I took another shot and this time hit it in the head. Frank and Gerard took out the last two. I slowly opened my door and climbed out. The guys followed. We each had a shotgun. Frank pulled a bag from the back of the jeep and set it on the ground. It had bullets and hand guns in it. He gave two guns to Gerard. One to me and one for himself. He gave us our own little boxes of bullets. I stuffed the box in my pocket and put the shotgun over my shoulder. We headed in.

-Gerard's POV-

I opened a side door to the mall. The lights were all out. Frank pulled out a flashlight and shined it in. No Zombies, yet. I held the door open for Jessica and followed her inside. There was a mall map directly in front of us. She looked it over.

"There's a Hot Topic, a Spenser's and an Old Navy on the second floor she said.

"Old Navy?" I asked as I started to walk towards the broken escalator.

"They have the best jeans." She said as she followed me up.

"Oh"

We got to the top of the stairs and there was a Zombie chewing on something about 10 feet to our left. I raised my gun but it's head exploded before I even pulled the trigger. I turned around. Jessica was holding a smoking gun.

"Nice shot." Frank said and held up his hand for a high five. She slapped it, before heading to a Victoria's secret.

"Uhm that hadn't been on your list of stores." I stuttered, I honestly didn't want to go underwear hunting with a girl that I don't know.

"You guys can wait out here if you're uncomfortable, but I really need underwear. Going commando is not high on my list of awesome things I like to do" She said as she entered the store.

Frank and I looked at one another and then back at the store. He followed her in, I sighed and then did the same. We both stood inside the door, but no further. She was picking out basic under garments. No frills, no lace, nothing remotely sexy. Good. I really don't think I should picture her like that. I did though, and I immediately looked down at my shoes and tried to clear my head. I glanced at Frank. He was doing the same thing. She found a bag and stuffed it all in. I looked up as she came toward us ready to leave. She stopped too look at something. She picked up a lacy pair of underwear and shoved that in the bag too. Why the hell had I looked up?

-Frank's POV-

What the hell did she need sexy panties for? Now I'm gonna close my eyes and picture it, and I just shouldn't do that. She strolled past us and to the next store. Bath and Body Works. That wasn't on the list either.

"How many girly stores are you gonna drag us too." I asked as I leaned against the wall.

"This shall be the last one. You guys only have manly smelling soap and I want to smell like a girl." she said as she grabbed some body washes and shampoos. She put them in the Victoria Secret bag and then walked out.

Hot Topic was at the other end. We began walking. We entered the store. No Zombies. She walked over to the wall of band shirts and began looking for her size. She came back with an armful.

"We don't need to go to Spencer's, I pretty much have every shirt I could possible want." she said as she once again walked past us both and left the store.

She was trying on jeans in Old Navy when we finally got there. She hadn't even gone to the dressing room. She was looking herself over in the mirror turning this way and that. Man, she looked good. I turned away. I only thought that because she was like the last girl on the planet, right? I heard Gerard cough and then he too turned around. I looked over my shoulder. She was changing pants. She didn't seem to be embarrassed about her naked lower half. I quickly turned around. I heard her stuffing other things into the bag and then she tapped our shoulders. We turned. Her pants were on and she was smiling.

"So were are we going next? Wal-Mart? I could really use some more feminine things if you catch my drift." she said as she headed towards the exit.

We shot 4 more Zombies on the way to the jeep. She put her stuff in the back and then climbed in the passenger seat. Gerard got in the driver's seat before I could say anything. I got in behind her. We drove to Wal-mart.

"Sorry about the pants thing. I kind of forgot you were there for a second." She said as she looked at each of us in turn.

How the hell could she forget?

"It's ok" we both muttered.

We got everything we needed from Wal-mart including the very feminine item which also made me uncomfortable. I hadn't thought about that kind of thing in forever. I wondered if she would become a raging bitch soon. We drove back home in silence. I was driving. Gerard was next to me and Jessica in the back. I hadn't got to sit next to her like Gerard had. Did she prefer him to me? He hadn't even been like nice to her since she moved in. They had only had one real conversation. I was slightly pissed as we pulled in the drive way. I looked around. Something was wrong. The door was open. We all slowly got out of the jeep and looked around.

"Mikey!" Gerard yelled as he approached the house. I had a bad feeling

Gerard got to the house first and slowly entered. There was some blood on the floor. Never a good sign. I followed him to the kitchen, Jess right behind me.

Mikey was laying on the floor a dead Zombie in the doorway. Gerard kicked it aside. I didn't see Bandit. Mikey's shirt had blood on it. His or the Zombies?

"Mikey? What…happened" Gerard got closer to his brother. Mikey was crying.

"There..there…were Zombies outside. I went to the front door. To shoot them, but the back door hadn't been closed all the way. I only left her for a second and then I heard her scream and I came back, and…and a zombie had her and " he began sobbing uncontrollably.

Gerard's face went blank. He began looking around for his daughter. There was a bundle wrapped in a blanket on the sofa. It was moving. Gerard began towards it but I grabbed his arm and shook my head. We both knew what it was, He stormed down to the basement and slammed the door. I heard things breaking and his cries of anguish. I turned back to Mikey.

"You should wash that Zombie blood off you. I'll take care of her body" I looked at the small bundle and then to Mikey. He cried harder and shook his head.

"It's my blood. It bit me." he buried his head in his hands and his entire body shook. My mouth fell open in shock. Jessica grabbed my arm. She was crying.

"I know I need to kill myself before the infection spreads, but I just wanted you guys to know." Mikey stood up and wiped his face.

"Tell Gerard, I'm sorry I didn't protect his daughter and that I love him." he pulled a gun from under the table.

"You you can't you don't have to we can figure this out. You can't kill yourse…." He had pulled the trigger before I finished.

Jessica screamed and turned her head. I pulled her into my arms and cried. She cried too. I heard the basement door open. I looked up to see Gerard standing there. He was looking down at his baby brother. He fell to his knees and crawled to Mikey's lifeless form. He held his brother and cried. I let go of Jess and walked over to him.

"Gerard I.."

"Get away from us." He screamed at me. I took a step back. Jessica grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Come on Frank. This is too personal for us." she walked into the living room and picked up the small bundle. She set it in the kitchen for Gerard to grieve all of his losses. She pulled me upstairs. I could hear his cries from upstairs. I fell across her bad and buried my face in her pillow. I screamed. Again and again and again. She sat next to me and I could hear her cry softly.

An hour later I heard the back door open. I got up and looked out the window. Gerard was dragging his brothers corpse outside. He had wrapped him in a blanket. He went back inside and came back with a small bundle. He laid her next to Mikey. He went into the shed, grabbed, a shovel, and began to dig a hole. I turned to go help, but Jessie grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"He needs to do that alone Frank" she said quietly. I sat back down. It seemed like forever before I heard the back door close. A few minutes later I heard him come up the stairs. A bag was in his hand as he stood in the doorway.

"These are yours." He said to Jessica before turning around. The basement door slammed. He looked like hell. Like he wanted to die. I got up and went downstairs. Jessica was already outside getting the things. She brought them in as I went to the basement. He was laying on his bed. His eyes bloodshot, but he wasn't crying. I sat down at the foot of his bad and patted his leg.

"I'm here" was all I said. He didn't move.


	7. Here Comes The Sun

-Jessica's POV-

2 weeks, since Mikey and Bandit's death. Gerard never left the basement. Frank took him food. Sometimes Gerard ate it and other times he didn't. I was sitting in the kitchen staring at the basement door. Frank was asleep on the couch. I looked over at him then got up and slowly walked to the door. I opened it and stepped inside closing it quietly behind me. I walked downstairs. He was lying on his bed his eyes were closed. He wasn't asleep. I didn't say anything as I sat down on his bed, next to him. He opened his eyes and seemed surprised to see me instead of Frank. I touched his hand. He didn't move it away from me.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hey" he replied.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. After Mikey shot himself I had terrible nightmares. His death reminded me of Cameron's death. I never mentioned it to any of the guys before, but I wanted Gerard to know for some reason. A tear fell down my cheek, I didn't brush it away.

"Last year when the infection started, my brother went and got vaccinated. He came home and he just looked off. He said he felt ill and went to lie down. I went to check on him an hour later and he attacked me. I was so scared. I grabbed the closest thing I could and hit him over the head with it. He died. " My voice cracked on the last word.

"I hadn't known why he attacked me and I felt awful. I was a murderer. I killed my only brother, my best friend. I wanted to die too, but then I found out what was happening all over the world, and realized, that maybe I had done the right thing, Even if it hurt me horribly to do it. Mikey knew that if….if he let the infection spread he would try to hurt us, to hurt you, and he loved you so much he killed himself to protect you. You understand?" I asked as I rubbed the back of his hand.

He nodded. He wasn't crying. He didn't look like it was possible for him to cry. He looked so lost, so sad, and I couldn't take it anymore. I laid down next to him and I wept. He wrapped his arms around me. It was a small comfort.

-Gerard's POV-

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. The scent of her skin was intoxicating. Her cries were soft and pitiful. I hadn't known that she killed her lbrother. I couldn't imagine going through that. Mikey had shot himself. Lyn-Z was shot by a man I hadn't even known. Babies like Bandit immediately died when exposed. She turned her head into my neck. Her face wet with tears I turned my head to look down at her. She looked so wretched. I didn't know what I was doing until my lips pressed against her, at first she didn't respond, and then she was pulling me closer. I kissed her hungrily, my former wife completely gone from my mind. I needed this, Jessica needed this, those were the words I repeated over and over. I pulled her on top of me and ran my hands down her sides. She kissed me fiercely like she was trying to take something from me, strength, hope, the things I wanted to find in her. She sat up. She was straddling me. We stared at each other a minute.

"You really want to do this?" I asked

"I've never had sex." she said quietly.

That had never occurred to me before.

"You don't have to if you don't want too." I said.

She leaned down and kissed me softly. So soft it was like kissing air. Her mouth barely moved over mine. I felt my jeans tighten. She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. I guess this was her answer. She leaned back down and I rolled her beneath me, so that I was on top. We kissed roughly her tongue sliding into my mouth and massaging mine. I ran my hand over her chest. She was shaking, so was I. She tugged at my shirt and I sat up to pull it off. I was laying next to her. I leaned down and kissed her. My hand trailed down her body to her jeans. I undid the button. I slowly pulled down the zipper. She looked slightly frightened but didn't stop me. I was just about to slip my hand into her panties when I heard the basement door open.

"Gerard, is Jess down here with you?" Frank asked.

He was coming down the stairs. Jessica rolled off the bed and under it right as he got to the last step. He leaned against the wall probably wandering why I was shirtless. Jessica sat up next to me. All her clothes back in place. She held up a pen.

"I found it dude." she said and then looked up at Frank

"Hey man. It's hot as hell down here." She fake fanned herself as she stood. She handed me the pen.

"Thanks" said as I rolled over. "She's right it is hot." I stood and crossed to my thermostat and lowered it a few degrees.

Frank was staring between us. Then shrugged.

"Thank you Jess for telling me your story. Maybe you should tell Frank. I'm sure it would help him as much as it helped me." I smiled at her.

We walked up to the kitchen ,where Jess relayed her story. Half way through Frank grabbed her hand. I wanted to smack his hand away but I controlled myself, after all it's not like she meant anything to me, right?

-Frank's POV-

It had been weird to find Gerard shirtless in his room, and then on top of that Jessica was down there. She looked so fragile as she told her story to me, and it did help. I could see why Gerard was in a slightly better mood. At least he hadn't had to shoot Mikey. That would have been awful. My stomach growled. I reluctantly let go of Jessica's hand.

"You guys hungry?" I asked.

They both nodded. I went to the fridge and pulled out a frozen pizza. I waved it and Jessica smiled. I smiled back as I turned on the oven, and pulled the cheese pizza from it's cardboard home. I turned back around to see Gerard staring at Jessica. She was looking through an old magazine and didn't seem to notice. He was looking at her with a look I rarely ever seen on his face. He liked her. I turned back around. My stomach was churning and suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. I took a deep breath. He couldn't like her. He had only had 2 real conversations sense meeting her. The one they had the day of the attack and the one they apparently had while I was asleep. I spent every day with her, if anyone likes her it's me. I drummed my fingers on the counter. I decided it would be a good idea to take a shower while the pizza cooked to clear my head.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Save some food for me." I said as I turned to face them. Jessica, sweet Jessica smiled at me. Gerard looked at me and back to her. That jerk couldn't wait to be alone with her. I wanted to punch him in the face….did I really just think that about my best friend?

"Don't take too long" Jessica said as she went back to her magazine. Did that mean she didn't want to be alone with Gerard? Did she want to spend more time with me? Fuck, I shouldn't do that. Try to find hidden messages in her words. I walked upstairs and into the bathroom. I turned the water on and stepped inside. It was hot as I could get it and I groaned. I thought about Jessica, and well you can imagine the dirty things I did.

-Jessica' POV-

Frank went upstairs to shower and I looked up at Gerard. He was smiling.

"So we're alone again." he said.

"Yep, but um not for long I would think." I replied.

I almost had sex with Gerard Way, and now that my mind was clear, I'm not sure I f I wanted that. I didn't know Gerard very well.

"You were uncomfortable? You didn't want to and just went along because…"

"No dude not all. I actually really wanted too, but now that I think about it. We don't have condoms, and I think it would hurt like a motherfucker. "

"Oh. You have a point actually, except about the hurting part. It'll hurt I'm sure but not too the point where you feel like you're dying." He smiled.

"So we'll wait." I said.

He nodded.

"Good. Well I have to get something from my room. A book I think you'll enjoy. Don't forget the pizza." I said as I turned to go upstairs.

I didn't hear the water running. Frank's shower must be over. As I stepped onto the upper floor landing he came out of the bathroom naked. I gasped. I would have turned away as well, but to be honest I've never seen a naked guy in real life and my brain wasn't working. He quickly covered himself. I looked at my feet.

"I'm so so sorry I didn't know. I…I will just go to my room now." I said as I quickly passed him.

He reached out and grabbed my arm. He pulled me close and before I could wrap my head around what was happening he kissed me. I pulled away sharply. He tasted different…not like Gerard at all. I don't know why I was attracted to Gerard more than Frank, but I was. Frank was like a brother to me. He reminded me of Cameron and I just couldn't see him romantically. I noticed he was still naked and turned away.

"Frank, I love you. I do, but I love you like I would love my brother, and uhm, I think you're only attracted to me because I'm the only girl left on the planet." As I finished my sentence I wondered if that's why Gerard was attracted to me.

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"I think maybe that's why I like you actually. When I think about being the one of the only people on the planet it weirds me out. I never stopped to think if I liked you for you. Maybe I don't. You're sweet, you're beautiful, but now when thinking about it, kissing you was kinda weird. Oh, I should put clothes on." He said and I heard him walk into his room and shut the door. I quickly walked into my room and sat on the bed. God, I hope he realizes he doesn't like me and that we're just great friends. A moment later he knocked on my door and poked his head in. I waved him in.

"Sorry about that." He said as he sat down.

"It's ok." I said as I pulled my knees to my chest.

"When I was getting dressed I realized. I don't like you that way. You're kinda like a sister to me too. I also realized that I think my best friend likes you. At first it bothered me and then I realized it would be great for both of you." He smiled at me.

"I hope he likes me 'cause I like him." I said.

I heard the timer in the kitchen go off.

"Pizza!" Frank said as he got up and ran out of the room.

I sat for a minute thinking about how weird that moment had just been. I'm glad Frank understands. I stood up ,grabbed the book I came up for, and then walked downstairs. Gerard was slicing the pizza and Frank was bouncing around like a kid. I laughed and Gerard turned and smiled at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Frank's energy amuses me." I said as I sat down.

Frank sat next to me already biting into his pizza he dropped it and fanned his mouth. I laughed again as Gerard passed a plate with a slice to me. I blew on it before taking a bite. Gerard pulled sodas from the fridge and sat them down in front of us. He sat down across from me. We ate in silence. Every time I looked up Gerard was smiling at me. Frank was smiling too, which made me smile. Things seemed to be looking up.


	8. Mature

-Jessica's POV-

The next day I woke up came downstairs to see Gerard and Frank talking at the kitchen table. I smiled at Gerard and he smiled in return.

"Good Morning" Frank said as he pushed a glass of orange juice towards me.

"The same to you. Thanks" I said as I took a sip.

I sat down next to Gerard and to my surprise he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked up at Frank to see his reaction. He was smiling.

"We were just talking about you." Gerard said.

"Oh really now?" I asked as I raised a brow.

"Yep. We're both really glad we found you. Or you found us…whichever." Frank said and smiled warmly at me.

"I'm glad we found each other." I said.

"Well I'm gonna go get the jeep ready and I suppose you two want to be alone so ….bye." Frank said as he got up and went out to the jeep.

"We need supplies?" I asked

"Well just some things…." Gerard said as he played with a strand of my hair. I was confused. We had enough canned goods to last us at least another week and a half.

"What kind of things?" I asked

"The kind that Frank shouldn't know about and should just be between us, and also some vegetable seeds." He said.

It clicked in my head what he was talking about. Condoms. He was right that should be between us, and I also understood the need for seeds. Food in stores go bad. So we'll have to start growing our own veggies and killing animals. Frank probably wouldn't like that killing part, but me and Gerard liked meat. So he can just get over it. The great thing about Monoxcillin is that it only affected one animal. Cats, and we do not eat kitty cats.

"Oh" was all I finally said.

"You still want to right? I mean you don't have to like ever. Hell I don't even know if you actually like me." He dropped the strand of hair. I grabbed his hand.

"Of course I like you, stupid." I rolled my eyes at him before leaning in to kiss him deeply. I pulled away.

"I like you too, a lot actually." He said shyly.

Frank came back inside.

"The chariot awaits ye fair people." He said as he bowed and motioned for the door. I laughed as I stood up and walked past him.

"He's lost his mind." I said.

I heard them laugh behind me.

-Gerard's POV-

Our little shopping spree went great. Jessica distracted Frank while I wandered away to pick up the condoms. Instead of grabbing a box I just shoved as many as I could into my pockets. We were all back at the house. I was listening to Jessica and Frank discuss our future garden. Apparently she had a green thumb. Frank, on the other hand, could kill a plant by just looking at it. I watched Jessica as she talked. She looked happy. She was beautiful. I pulled out a sketch pad and a pencil and began to draw her, I wanted to keep this memory.

"What you doing?" She asked as she sat down next to me and tried to examine my drawing. I pulled it close to my chest.

"You'll see later. Where'd Frank go?" I asked looking around.

"Shower….and then to bed. It's after midnight you know." She said as she leaned towards me.

"Oh really?" I asked as I kissed her.

I felt her smile and then she was kissing me back. I pushed her down onto the couch. Her hands were lost in my hair. My hands were trying to unhook her bra. I heard a cough behind me. I inwardly groaned and got off of Jessica. Frank was really being a cock blocker lately.

"Listen, I know you guys like one another, but if you could refrain from getting freaky on a place I frequently sit. That would be great." Frank said from the doorway.

"I thought you were showering." I said pointedly. He laughed

"I just came to get a glass of water and then I was gonna shower and go to bed, but really your sexcapades should be in your bedroom." He finished and turned to go back upstairs.

Jessica stood up and stretched and started walking away. Damn you Frank!

"Are you coming?" she turned towards me and asked.

"To where?" I asked

"You're bedroom, or do you not wanna have sex anymore? She asked before turning and sprinting down my stairs.

I smiled as I followed her down. She was already laying on my bed completely topless. I stopped and stared at her naked chest. Her breast were perfectly rounded with little pink nipples. I felt my pants tighten. She was watching me and then she slowly smiled and motioned me forward with her finger. I pulled my shirt over my head and then lay down next to her. She pushed me down on the bed and then straddled me. For a virgin, she was kind of forceful. I reached up and cupped one of her breast in my hand. It was more than a handful. She leaned down and kissed me on the lips and then moved on to my neck. God it felt nice. She bit me gently and a tiny moan escaped my lips. She seemed pleased with this reaction and bit me a little harder. I moaned again and then I pulled her mouth towards mine. I kissed her passionately as I pinched her left nipple. Her body twitched. I smiled and then I rolled her beneath me. I kissed her neck and each of her breast in turn. Her body shuddered under my touch. I kissed down her stomach. I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. She pulled me up again. She was still afraid it would hurt. She kissed me. I ran my hand down her stomach to her panties. Apparently I was going to slow because she reached down and pulled them off. And there she was completely naked in my bed waiting for me. Wanting me. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled down my jeans and boxers. I heard her gasp. She was staring at my dick. I don't think I'm like a huge guy or anything but, I'm slightly above average. She kissed me and pulled me on top of her. Her body was warm and soft. She spread her legs so that I could enter her. I did and she let out a gasp and clenched her teeth.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

I slowly inched in again and this time she didn't clench her teeth. I slowly began to move in and out of her body. God it felt amazing. Soon she was moving with me. I picked up speed. Her breath was ragged and her eyes were closed. She bit my neck again and I almost lost it. I moaned with pleasure and she did as well. I stopped for a second and rolled off of her she looked at me completely confused.

"You be on top." I said.

She looked nervous as she straddled me and then slowly lowered herself. We started out slow just like before, but soon she was moving faster. She was moaning softly and it was such a turn on. She leaned over me and kissed my chest, my neck, and my lips. I was so close. I rolled her under me again and pushed into her as hard and as fast as I could. She pulled a pillow over her face and all but screamed into it. I pulled out of her just in time. I could feel her body pulsating beneath me. We came at the same time. I smiled and pulled the pillow from her face. She was flushed and gasping for air.

"We didn't use a condom." She gasped out.

Oops was all I thought. She smiled at me. It didn't seem to bother her apparently. She leaned up and kissed me.

"Towel" she said.

"What?" I asked as I rolled over next to her.

She motioned at the sticky mess now pooled on her lower abdomen.

"Oh" I laughed as I rolled out of bed and into my bath room .I came back with a towel and wiped up my mess. I climbed back into bed with her and pulled the blankets over us. She snuggled up to me.

"That was amazing Gerard." She said my name slowly and it sent chills through my body.

"It was." I agreed as I kissed her lips.

She fell asleep shortly after in my arms. Still naked. I watched her sleep. She was beautiful. Everything I could hope for in a time like this. I thanked God or whoever for bringing her to me. I kissed her cheek and closed my eyes and slept.


	9. The best day ever

-Frank's POV-

I came down to the kitchen, after my shower. I was only going to get more water, but I completely froze when I heard the moans coming from the basement. They were having sex? Seriously? I looked over at the door. Partially open. No wonder it was so loud. I eased it shut and then sat down at the kitchen table. Gerard was a lucky dude. In the end of the world when there's only one chick left, he gets her, and me? Well I don't have jack shit. Now that they're an "item" of some sort, I'm gonna be left all alone. Ignored. I was slightly pissed and wasn't thinking clearly. The noises from the basement had stopped. I stood up and headed for bed.

-Jessica's POV-

I woke up the next morning in Gerard's arms the same way I'd fallen asleep. I studied his face. He looked at peace. Not sad or happy. I trailed my fingers across his cheek and his eyelids fluttered.

"Wake up star shine. The earth says hello." I said while giggling.

He opened one eye and stared at me. A look of confusion on his face, like I wasn't what or who he was expecting. I frowned. He opened both eyes and then his face softened.

"Morning Jess" he said. He kissed my forehead and then rolled out of bed, and into the bathroom. I thought about that first look he had when he woke up. He was expecting his wife, not me. I knew it. I also knew I shouldn't be jealous. Of course he'd expect her. He actually loved her, but me? I was the last girl on the planet. I had a vagina and guys like vaginas. I got out of bed. I know Gerard likes me, but if I wake up next to him every morning I'll see that same look. He'll be dreaming of her not of me. I shouldn't be jealous of a dead woman but I was, and part of me realized it was stupid. The other part? Really wished I'd met him before the infection, before everything changed, before her. I went upstairs.

Frank was sitting at the table. He looked so tired.

"Morning kid." he said as I sat down next to him.

"Morning dude." I replied as I studied his face. I wondered if I had slept with Frank if he would wake up with that same confused look.

-Gerard's POV-

I came out of the bathroom to find an empty bed. Guess she went to get breakfast. I climbed the stairs to see her sitting next to Frank. I sat across from both of them and reached for the coffee. Jessica was studying my face. She looked sad. I really hope she didn't regret last night, because I sure didn't. I didn't love Jessica but I really liked her and truly enjoyed her company. I had the wildest dream about her meeting Lyn-z last night. It was so funny. Lyn-z had told her to be good to me and Jessica laughed like Lyn-z was stupid and replied "Of course I'll be good to him. He's amazing and deserves the best." When I woke up this morning seeing Jess had been different, but it was something I was actually looking forward to every morning.

"So how was the sex?" Frank asked. Interrupting my thoughts. I choked on my coffee and Jess blushed and looked away.

"Dude, seriously?" I said once I had recovered.

"Yeah seriously. I could hear you guys ya know?" He looked amused.

Jessica turned a deeper red and mumbled something about showering, before leaving.

"You were listening? Are you a perve now?" I asked.

"No. You left the door cracked and I came to get more water." He was all but laughing. "But seriously…was it grand?" his face completely changed. He looked…well, jealous. I narrowed my eyes.

"It was epic." I said before getting up and heading up the stairs where I could hear water running.

"It's gonna be even better the second time." I tossed the sentence over my shoulder and heard glass break. Oh yea that was mean on my part, but he doesn't have any business asking about my sex life. Just because he ain't getting any doesn't mean he has to make me, or Jess, feel awkward.

-Frank's POV-

I had accidentally knocked a glass onto the floor at Gerard's statement. Was he intentionally being an asshole. Rubbing it in my face that he had somebody and I didn't? I mumbled some choice swear words as I swept up the glass. The trash was full so I pulled out the bag and headed outside. I threw it in the dumpster and heard a cough. I quickly turned around. I hadn't brought any kind of weapon with me. Oh fuck! Wait…..a cough? Zombies do not cough. I looked to where the sound had come from and standing there, was someone I knew. My eyes widened in shock my mouth fell open. It couldn't be. There was no way. She…she was dead I swear I saw…I thought but…no fucking away. Standing in front of me looking like the most beautiful creature in the entire universe was Jamia. My wife. I choked and tears flooded down my face.

"You were…I thought…how?" I stammered out. She ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me. She was sobbing.

"I was unconscious. Not dead. I woke up and it was dark and there were Zombies and I couldn't find you. Oh Frank I was so scared you'd be killed or changed, and then I remembered this place, and I knew you'd come here if you were alive. I couldn't remember where it was but I looked and looked. I've found you!" she squeezed me so tight. I hugged her back, I was never letting go again. Never!

"Inside" I said as I pulled her towards the door.

"Gerard!" I screamed once I had pulled the door shut. I just stared at her and cried. I couldn't believe it. There she was. Here she was with me. Alive. Beautifully alive. I heard Gerard run down the stairs followed by Jess. I heard him gasp.

"Jamia?" he stopped at the stairs. Amazed. I was amazed too. She smiled at him and then we all sat down while she re-explained everything. We explained meeting Jessica and Jamia seemed glad that she had found us and that her and Gerard were together. I watched her the whole time. My arms wrapped around her. I kept whispering I love you, I missed you, I'm so happy, into her ear as she spoke. This was the best day of my entire life.


	10. A horribly wonderful dream

_**Jessica's POV-**_

_**Meeting Jamia was amazing. I couldn't believe she was alive. She was beautiful. We were all sitting in the living room talking. Well Frank wasn't talking. He was staring at his wife, all the love in the world on his face. I was happy for them both. I leaned into Gerard.**_

"_**Why don't we go for a walk?" I whispered in his ear.**_

_**He nodded and stood up. **_

"_**Well Jess and I shall leave you two alone." He said as he turned to leave the room.**_

_**I don't think either of them noticed we were leaving. We each grabbed a gun and went out the back door.**_

"_**That's so amazing" I said.**_

"_**I'm so happy for Frank. For Jamia. For us." He said as he grabbed my hand.**_

_**I smiled my worries about him only wanting me for sex had long passed.**_

_**To our left some trash cans fell over and a Zombie stumbled from behind them. He started towards us and I shot it. It's head exploded. Suddenly more Zombies were shuffling towards us. There were more than I was expecting. I shot two more and then I was out of bullets. Fuck, why had I not made sure I had a full clip? I grabbed Gerard's arm. He was shooting them as fast and as accurately as possible. We both started backing up back towards the house. Where were all these Zombies coming from? I kept looking over my shoulder. Zombies were blocking our way back. Gerard ran out of bullets. **_

"_**Run!" He yelled as he grabbed me and took off in the only direction possible. Away from the house. **_

_**My ankle twisted from beneath me and I fell hard. I let out a cry as Gerard dragged me back up. Suddenly there were Zombies all around. Oh god. It can't end like this, not now, not ever! He pulled me close to him. I screamed as loud as I could hoping we were close enough to the house for Frank to hear. The Zombies were closing in. I held Gerard tight. A Zombie was reaching for me when it's head exploded. FRANK! He heard me. More shots were fired and the Zombies turned to face the noise. Gerard and I ran for it. Out of nowhere a zombie grabbed Gerard and bit him before I had time to react. **_

"_**Go Jessica. Don't stop." He said as he punched the wretched being in the face. His neck was bleeding, but he was back on his feet and running. We made it to the house and Frank slammed the door behind us. I was breathing hard and crying. Gerard was dying.**_

"_**This can't happen" I said as I grabbed a towel and pressed it to his neck. He pushed my hand away.**_

"_**I can't let you bleed to death." I said as I reached for him again. He fell to the floor too weak to stand.**_

"_**Gonna die anyway. Shoot me." he gurgled. Blood was bubbling up into his mouth. I shook my head. I couldn't I just couldn't. Already though I could see the changes in him. He was paler and his face sagged.**_

"_**Please don't let me ….be one…..of them" He rasped out. I heard a gun being loaded behind me. I turned around.**_

"_**No! Frank you can't. Please you just can't." I screamed. Torn. I knew I needed to kill him but I needed him, and I just couldn't kill another person I loved.**_

"_**I have to Jess. Please step aside." Frank said. His voice devoid of emotion.**_

"_**Give gun….do it myself" Gerard could barely speak.**_

"_**But…I just can't…."I sobbed. Without warning Gerard moved fast as lightning. He was already changed. I felt him bite into my calf as I cried out. Frank fired but instead of a gun blast I heard a beep. I fell to the ground. Frank shot at me. Another beep. I closed my eyes. Completely confused. The beeping continued. It was dark. My eyelids fluttered. I needed to open them, but they were so heavy. I need to see! I could hear voices, but they weren't Frank's, Gerard's or Jamia's. Cameron. It was Cameron speaking. I must really be dead then.**_

"_**Her eyelids fluttered and her heart rate has gone up increasingly." a female voice.**_

"_**Jess? Jessica can you hear me. Wake up Jess. I know you can do it. Wake up." Cameron was calling to me.**_

_**I was trying. My eyelids slowly lifted. It was so bright. I quickly shut them again and tried to speak. Nothing but mumbles came out.**_

"_**I think she's waking up doctor." Cameron said.**_

_**Doctor? I opened my eyes more slowly this time. My eyes adjusted to the light. I was in a hospital. Cameron was sitting beside me holding my hand. A woman with a clip board was messing with machines to my right. I tried to speak again but the doctor told me not too. I had a tube down my throat. I was on a respirator. Cameron explained everything to me as he cried. He was glad I was awake. I'd been in a coma for 2 months. I had been in a car wreck on my way to a My Chemical Romance concert. The Zombie's never existed. The world was safe. Normal. I cried harder. It was all just a horribly wonderful dream. **_


	11. author's note

So I had totally planned on making my story longer, but hell where could it go? Only 4 people in the world? They would stay together and repeatedly do the same monotonous things. So I ended it, plus I don't think I'm that great a writer. So I hope you enjoyed this short story about love, loss, and Zombies.


End file.
